star_wars_galaxy_dividedfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Sar-Dameron
"You're stuck with me, Den-Dude" ―Elena Sar to Luke Den Bioagraphy Elena was born a Togruta/Zabrak hybrid. As a little girl, she was taken to the Jedi Temple and during the Clone Wars, she became the Padawan of Luke Den. She would even give him the nickname Den-Dude, similarly to how Ahsoka Tano nicknames her master Anakin Skywalker, Skyguy. She is nicknamed Lennie as well by Luke, which is based off her name. Elena created a double-bladed lightsaber, because it fitted her aggressive style of combat. Throughout the war, she became a more skilled Jedi which makes Luke proud due to her growth. Around 20 BBY, she would soon meet the Jedi Knight Jack Dameron and form a romantic connection with him. Early Life WIP A New Master During a battle on Felucia, Luke Den and the 706th Legion were being overwhelmed by the enemy forces of the CIS. That inevitably changed when Elena was dropped off onto the planet by the Republic. She tried to find Luke, in which she does. Luke was at first displeased by the fact that he was randomly assigned a Padawan in the battle when he never even asked for one. It's not that he was mad at Elena herself, but it was because he didn't want to have a Padawan in the first place. It was a decision made by the Jedi Council however to send her on a mission. Elena then decided to act snippy for a moment to call him 'Den-Dude'. Luke found that to be incredibly annoying at first thought, but then he grew to like it. He then decided to give her the nickname 'Lennie'. She immediately loved the name. After they have their banter, they both go out and begin to repel the Separatists back and force them to immediately retreat. Only to have their remaining forces to be destroyed by Luke, Elena, and the 706th Legion. After the battle, Luke decided to take Elena as his Padawan, and they soon became very close friends. The Clone Wars Throughout the war, Elena grew to become a feisty yet disciplined Padawan to Luke Den, fighting through many battles. She rose through the ranks and became a Jedi Knight sometime in 20 BBY, but also met another Jedi who she would fall in love with by the name of Jack Dameron. Romance with Dameron During the middle of the Clone Wars, Elena soon fell in love with the Jedi Knight known as Jack Dameron. He was unlike any other Jedi she ever knew before. He was so... amazing, wonderful, kind, and she fell for him so quickly. Very soon after they met, they began a romantic relationship while keeping it a secret from the Jedi Council otherwise they would have gotten expelled from the Order. One night after Sar was promoted to a Jedi Knight, she spent the rest of it with Dameron in her quarters, constantly showing her love for him. Pregnancy A few months had passed and soon, Elena felt some pain in her stomach. It wasn't familiar to her so she took a test to find out she was pregnant. She was scared that she was only seventeen and just a teenager and she's already pregnant, but joyful that she's going to start having a family with Jack. Once Elena tells him, she noticed how overwhelmed with joy he was. They both discuss what their future would be and what they'd do once they leave the Jedi Order to start a new life together. During the Second Battle of Christophsis however, Sar's former Master Luke Den discovered the truth of her pregnancy. He chooses to keep it to himself for the next three months until he finally confronts her about this situation in the Jedi Temple. Elena confesses to Luke that she is in love with Jack and she apologizes to him for not telling him prior. Luke tells Elena that he will inform the Jedi Council on the matter and their opinions will be shared. Either Elena and Jack remain in the Jedi Order, or they will be expelled. Exile and moving to Jedha After the trial with Sar and Dameron, a majority of the Council agree to exile them from the Jedi Order. However, not with cruelly or harshness, but they allowed them to be free from the Jedi Order if they wished to move on to be together. After this trial, Sar and Den meet each other once again in the steps of the Jedi Temple. They exchanged with each other of how much they will miss each other, and how Den was proud of her. He wanted to protect the only person he considers his sister and her daughter, so he decides to let her go with Dameron. Sar then walks down the Temple steps as the sun rose, becoming daytime. After leaving the Temple, Sar and Dameron move to the planet of Jedha, living in Jedha City where they will be home alone and together forever. Category:Heroes Category:Jedi Padawan Learner Category:Jedi Commander Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General